1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2004-227853 A discloses a color-filter electroluminescence (EL) display device of a bottom emission type. In the EL display device disclosed in that publication, EL element drive TFTs are formed on an insulating substrate, and a color filter layer and a white organic EL layer are further formed in an upper layer of the TFTs in the stated order. The EL display device extracts light emission produced in the white organic EL layer from the insulating substrate side.
JP 2011-65948 A discloses a color filter EL display device of a top emission type. In the EL display device disclosed in this publication, switching elements, a reflection layer arranged in an upper layer of the switching elements, an insulating substrate having the white organic EL layer formed in an upper layer thereof, and a sealing substrate formed with a black matrix and color filters face each other through spaces or resin layers. The EL display device extracts the light emission produced in the white organic EL layer from the sealing substrate side.